Odcinki
Ten artykuł zawiera spis odcinków serialu „My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia”, ułożonych według daty ich wyemitowania. Prawie każdy sezon składa się z 26 odcinków; wyjątkiem jest sezon 3, który ma ich jedynie 13. Oryginalną stacją nadającą serial był Hub Network, a od 5 sezonu Discovery Family, natomiast w polskiej wersji językowej każdy sezon był emitowany na kanale MiniMini+. Serial emitowany jest dodatkowo na kanałach TVP ABC oraz Polsat JimJam, ale na TVP ABC wypuszczono jedynie sześć sezonów, a na JimJam tylko dwa i pół. Sezon pierwszy Sezon pierwszy rozpoczął się 10 października 2010 roku dwuodcinkowcem "Przyjaźń to magia" i był emitowany na kanale The Hub, a zakończony został 6 maja 2011 roku odcinkiem "Niezapomniany wieczór". W Polsce emisja sezonu rozpoczęła się 15 października 2011 roku, a zakończona 10 listopada 2011 roku na stacji MiniMini. Na stacji TVP ABC emisja sezonu rozpoczęła się 24 października 2015 roku, a zakończyła 17 listopada 2015 roku, pomijając przy tym odcinek 11, który został wyemitowany 19 grudnia 2015. Na kanale Polsat JimJam emisja pierwszego sezonu rozpoczęła się 1 listopada 2016, a zakończyła 11 listopada 2016. Sezon drugi Drugi sezon serialu miał swoją premierę 17 września 2011 roku, kiedy wyemitowano pierwszą część dwuodcinkowca "Powrót do harmonii", za zakończył się 24 kwietnia 2012 roku dwuodcinkowcami "Ślub w Canterlocie". Seria druga trwała w Polsce od 27 października do 22 listopada 2012 roku. Emisja drugiego sezonu rozpoczęła się również 18 listopada 2015 roku, a jej zakończenie odbyło się 13 grudnia 2015 roku na stacji TVP abc. Na kanale Polsat JimJam premiera sezonu odbyła się 1 stycznia 2017. Sezon trzeci Od 10 listopada 2012 roku do 16 lutego 2013 roku emitowany był trzeci sezon serialu, który w odróżnieniu do pozostałych sezonów ma tylko 13 odcinków. Pierwszym odcinkiem jest "Kryształowe Królestwo", który składa się z dwóch części, a ostatnim "Sposób na zaklęcie". Emisja tego sezonu w Polsce rozpoczęła się 20 maja 2013 roku, a zakończyła się 1 czerwca 2013 roku. Na kanale TVP abc pierwsza emisja sezonu rozpoczęła się (najpóźniej) 21 października 2016, a zakończyła 2 listopada 2016. Sezon czwarty Czwarty sezon został po raz pierwszy wyemitowany 23 listopada 2013 roku, a odcinkiem rozpoczynającym go jest dwuodcinkowiec "Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle", a zakończony został 10 maja 2014 roku dwuodcinkowcem "Królestwo Twilight". Polska premiera tego sezonu odbyła się 1 czerwca 2014 roku, która była przedzielona na dwie trzynastoodcinkowe części. Druga połowa pojawiła się 13 września 2014 roku i zakończona została 25 września 2014 roku. Na kanale TVP abc pierwsza emisja sezonu odbyła się 3 listopada 2016, a zakończyła 28 listopada 2016. Sezon piąty thumb|140px|right|Plakat promocyjny sezonu 5, który przedstawił HUB Network na Facebooku. Premiera sezonu piątego odbyła się 4 kwietnia 2015 roku na kanale Discovery Family, a rozpoczynający go dwuodcinkowiec to "Znaczkowa mapa". 11 lipca 2015 roku wyemitowano odcinek "Dobranoc", którym zakończono emisję pierwszej połowy sezonu. Drugą połowę rozpoczął odcinek "Fiku-miku w butiku" dnia 12 września 2015 roku, a 28 listopada 2015 roku zakończył go dwuodcinkowiec "Znaczki raz jeszcze". Polska premiera tego sezonu odbyła się 1 września 2015 roku, która była przydzielona na dwie trzynastoodcinkowe części. Druga połowa odbyła się 24 grudnia 2015 roku. Polski finał odbył się 29.01.2016 roku. Na kanale TVP abc pierwsza emisja sezonu odbyła się 12 października 2018, a zakończyła 5 listopada 2018 roku, pomijając przy tym odcinek 20, który zostanie wyemitowany 21 grudnia 2018. Po raz pierwszy w historii serialu, w serwisie YouTube pojawiły się zwiastunyZwiastun opublikowany na kanale Hasbro. nowego sezonu, opublikowane przez Hasbro. 10 października 2015 roku minęło dokładnie 5 lat od wyemitowania pierwszego odcinka; z tej okazji w odcinku "Poszukiwacze zaginionych znaczków", Liga Znaczkowa otrzymała w końcu swoje znaczki. Sezon szósty 27 stycznia 2016 zostało zapowiedziane, że pierwszy odcinek sezonu szóstego zostanie wyemitowany wiosną 2016 roku. Z tej okazji pokazano krótki wycinek z jednego z odcinków. Dowiadujemy się z niego jak będzie wyglądało dziecko Shining Armora i Księżniczki Cadance. Ponadto, temat tego sezonu to "Explore Equestria" czyli "Odkrywanie Equestrii". 12 lutego 2016 zostało potwierdzone, że w USA sezon szósty będzie miał premierę w maju 2016 roku, jednak 5 marca 2016 w serwisie Zap2it oraz na filmiku promocyjnym została pokazana nowa data emisji: 26 marzec 2016 i to ona okazała się prawdziwą datą. Kilka odcinków miało swoje światowe premiery przed emisją w USA. Na brytyjskim kanale Tiny Pop odcinek "Szkoła mistrzów" zadebiutował 10 października, a dwuczęściowiec "Stare sprawy, stare miejsca" w dniach 6-7 października. Odcinek "Znaczków naszych wina" w dniach 6-8 września debiutował kolejno w Belgii (po holendersku), Polsce i Włoszech, choć w przypadku pierwszego z wymienionych krajów nie zostało to w pełni udokumentowane. Polska premiera tego sezonu odbyła się 28 maja 2016 roku, a finał odbył się 20 listopada 2016 roku. Premiera sezonu była emitowana chronologicznie: trzy pierwsze odcinki emitowane w dniu 28 maja 2016 roku, potem po dwa odcinki w dniach 5-12 września 2016 roku i na koniec ostatnie odcinki emitowane w dniach 14-20 listopada 2016 roku. Na kanale TVP abc pierwsza emisja sezonu odbyła się 6 listopada 2018 roku, a zakończyła 1 grudnia 2018. Sezon siódmy 6 października 2016 roku Oficjalne potwierdzenie sezonu siódmego został oficjalnie zapowiedziany sezon 7. Wcześniej jednak otrzymaliśmy Nieoficjalne potwierdzenie sezonu siódmego nieoficjalne potwierdzenie emisji tego sezonu przez osobę odpowiedzialną za kucykową grę Puzzle Party. Premiera sezonu miała miejsce 15 kwietnia 2017. W USA, nie licząc dwóch pierwszych, tradycyjnie premierę ma jeden odcinek tygodniowo w soboty; podczas gdy w Kanadzie dwa tygodniowo, po jednym w sobotę i niedzielę. Z tego powodu, począwszy od 29 kwietnia, odcinki z coraz większym wyprzedzeniem miały światowe premiery w Kanadzie (29 kwietnia było to tylko kilku minut, z czasem różnica wzrosła do kilku tygodni). Sytuacja taka miała miejsce do 11 odcinka sezonu, po czym w Kanadzie zaczęto puszczać powtórkowe odcinki sezonu od początku. Odcinki 12 i 13 zadebiutowały w Australii. USA wznawia emisję nowych odcinków 5 sierpnia, a 12 sierpnia wyprzedzili Australię, emitując odcinek 14. Odcinek 20 miał swoją światową premierę w Rosji. Z ogólnych informacji wiadomo, iż sezon siódmy będzie miał 26 odcinków, które wciąż będą skupiać się na Mane 6, a najbardziej emocjonujące przygody zostały pozostawione właśnie na ten sezon. Ponadto kilka oficjalnych komiksów (seria Fiendship is Magic, numery od 51 do 53) może mieć powiązanie z wątkami w sezonie 7 Możliwe powiązanie wątków w oficjalnych komiksach i serialu. Polska premiera odbyła się 1 czerwca 2017 roku, a finał odbył się 8 listopada 2017 roku. Premiera sezonu była emitowana chronologicznie: trzy pierwsze odcinki emitowane w dniu 1 czerwca 2017 roku, potem w dniach 5-22 października 2017 roku i na koniec ostatnie odcinki emitowane w dniach 4-8 listopada 2017 roku. } |} 'My Little Pony: Film' W październiku 2014 został zapowiedziany pełnometrażowy film oparty na serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Premiera nastąpiła 6 października 2017 w USA oraz w Polsce. Sezon ósmy Premiera sezonu ósmego odbyła się 24 marca 2018Źródło daty premiery ósmego sezonu zaczynając dwuodcinkowcem "Awantura o szkołę". 16 maja 2018 pierwsze 13 odcinków miało swoją premierę w fińskiej usłudze VOD, a tym samym odcinki 10-13 miały swoją światową premierę. Polska premiera dwuodcinkowca "Awantura o szkołę" odbyła się 25 maja 2018 r. Premiera odcinka "Muzyczny zawrót głowy" odbyła się wcześniej w ramach niespodzianki na zwyczajowym kanale. Część z pozostałych odcinków drugiej połowy sezonu miała premiery światowe zaplanowane w Australii, ale późniejsze odcinki sezonu wciąż mają tam premiery w angielskiej wersji językowej. 15 sierpnia serwis Tfou MAX opublikował pierwsze 21 odcinków w wersji francuskiej, przez co światowe premiery miały tam odcinki 19-21. Skandynawski Nickelodeon również zaplanował wcześniejsze premiery, pokazując jako pierwszy na świecie odcinki 22-26 w wersji szwedzkiej, duńskiej i norweskiej oraz jako pierwszy emitując odcinek 21 w telewizji. Na poniższej liście w kolumnie „Pierwsza emisja” uwzględniono znane premiery telewizyjne z całego świata, ale nie VOD-y. Polska premiera sezonu odbyła się 25 maja 2018 roku, a finał odbył się 26 września 2018 roku. Premiera sezonu odbyła się chronologicznie: dwa pierwsze odcinki emitowane w dniu 25 maja 2018 roku i reszta odcinków emitowana w dniach 3-26 września 2018 roku. My Little Pony: Najlepszy prezent świata 27 października 2018 na kanale Discovery Family odbyła się premiera 44-minutowego odcinka specjalnego (będącym jednocześnie 196 odcinkiem serialu ogółemMLP:Npś jako 196 odcinek serialu). Mieszkańcy Ponyville postanawiają, że na Święto Serdeczności każdy kupi jeden prezent jednej osobie, aby sprawić, by był on wyjątkowy i aby zaoszczędzić na czasie. Polska premiera na kanale MiniMini+ odbyła się 7 grudnia 2018. Miniodcinki W późniejszych dniach na kanale YouTube Hasbro premiery miały specjalne miniodcinki. Pierwsze trzy z nich były tematycznie związane ze świętami, natomiast kolejne były zwykłymi wycinkami z życia kucyków. My Little Pony: Tęczowa wyprawa Jednogodzinny odcinek specjalny, którego premiera odbyła się 29 czerwca 2019 roku na kanale Discovery Family. W przeciwieństwie do serialu, animację stworzyło nie DHX Studios Vancouver w Kanadzie, lecz Boulder Media Limited w Irlandii. Polska premiera odcinka odbyła się 26 października 2019 roku na kanale MiniMini+. Sezon dziewiąty 27 lutego 2019 roku na TwitterzeZwiastun dziewiątego sezonu oraz Instagramie Discovery Family opublikowano zwiastun dziewiątego sezonu. Jego premiera została zapowiedziana na kwiecień. 8 marca The Hollywood Reporter opublikował artykuł, w którym oficjalnie ogłoszono datę premiery premierowego odcinka: "Początek końca" – 6 kwietnia – oraz kilka innych informacji na temat nadchodzącego sezonu.Drugi zwiastun dziewiątego sezonu Większość odcinków miała swoje premiery przed emisją na kanale Discovery Family w USA: *Odcinki 8-13 miały swoje premiery we Włoszech na kanale Cartoonito w dniach 15-22 maja (codziennie po jednym poza sobotą i niedzielą). *Odcinki 14-21 debiutowały w Chinach na platformie Youku między 28 czerwca a 15 sierpnia. *Cały sezon dziewiąty – wraz z odcinkami 22-26 – został umieszczony na holenderskiej platformie Videoland 25 sierpnia. Po ostatnim z wymienionych wydarzeń zaszły pewne istotne zmiany w kwestii wcześniejszych premier. Cała druga połowa sezonu została usunięta z platformy Videoland następnego dnia, a Youku i australijski kanał 9Go odwołały swoje wcześniejsze premiery. Tabela poniżej w kolumnie „Pierwsza emisja” uwzględnia jedynie premiery telewizyjne (w USA albo Włoszech, w zależności od odcinka) bez platform z filmami na żądanie. en:Episodes, films, and shorts de:Episoden es:Episodios, Películas y Cortos Animados ru:Серии, фильмы, короткометражки fr:Épisodes it:Episodi pt:Episódios, filmes e curtas ar:الحلقات ja:エピソード一覧 ko:에피소드 no:Episoder sv:Avsnitt zh:剧集 uk:Епізоди, фільми, короткометражки Kategoria:Serial Kategoria:Odcinki